That Night Changed Them
by BloodedDreams
Summary: Sanosuke went out drinking  Again  and came back, but Kenshin picked the wrong time to be there. But little did they know the forced sex on Kenshin, would change their lives forever. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/SanosukexKenshin
1. One Too Many Sano?

**I dont own any of this! And I mean NONE...well except the story line. Rurouni Kenshin was out befre me so thats proof i dont own it. But if I did own it, well Kaoru would be out Sanosuke would be in.**

**It took 5 hours, lots of Adam Lambert music, 2 or 3 butterfingers, and annoying my "sister" (or best friend that got me into Rurouni Kenshin) about the yaoi pairing she hates(SanosukexKenshin), oh and about 6 breaks to practice Hare Hare Yukai.**

**I own the character Suki, and my "Sister" owns Nara.**

**THE ACTUALY LEMON IS IN CHAPTER 5!**

Summary: Oh noes Sano's drunk again. He takes it out on poor Kenshin. But little do either of them know, that night will change their lives forever.

**Kenshin P.O.V**

I sighed as I heard the front door slam. 'Oh dear...' I thought. I knew of course what had happened. Sano was drunk (once again...). He had promised since he and myself were to be married soon he'd cut back. But give Sano one sip of sake and that's all he needs to not stop. I sighed and wandered to where I heard the slam.

"Welcome home.." I said with a small smile on my face, but I knew it wasn't enough. 'This is going to get real ugly real fast...' I said to myself. He looked horrible. I hated seeing the one I loved runk. He looked terrifying, sick, and violent. I was a bit nervous, but if I showed it, god only knows what he could do to me.

"Shut up." He said to me, looking at me right in the eye. He walked past me and almost stumbled into the next room.

I sighed a small bit and followed him. I'd thank god if he just went to sleep.

My wish almost came true. He went into our room and I let out a thankful sigh. I returned to what I was doing before he came home. It was quiet for a good half hour, till I heard my name called.

"Kenshin get in here."

I looked to the shut door and wondered if I should go in or not. He didn't sound drunk, but then again, I can't tell most times. I hesitated once my hand reached the handle. But this one was not the type to back away from others, no matter the condition.

I slid the door open and stepped in, closing the door, and keeping my hands on the handle.

"Get over here, I want to see your body." Sano said to me.

Yep. Still drunk.

I tried to avoid it. Giving a sweet smile, I gave him my response. "Not now Sano, I'm not feeling that great, that I'm not." I lied. Anything to get out of this akward situation. I bowed my head politely and turned and started to slide the door open.

"Kenshin." Sano's voice started becoming filled with rage.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder. His eyes were in a glare. I breathed in, it shook a little, before I went to in front of him and sat on my knees in front of him. Now both of us were at eye level. That was a huge mistake.

Sano grabbed hold of my shirt, and ripped it right off. A sharp intake of breath came through my mouth.

He grabbed onto my now bare shoulder and threw me onto the floor. I yelled as sudden pain racked my body. 'Please Sano...no!' I screamed in my head.

**Suki P.O.V**

It was a mostly calm night. I watched Suzume and Ayame chase fireflies around while I sat with my older sibling. Well okay we weren't siblings but we were close to it. I smiled and kicked my feet back and forth.

Nara looked to me. "So what you think?"

I looked to her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"About Sanosuke and Kenshin."

I let out a soft laugh. "I should be asking you. You are the one who had a major crush on Kenshin." I said smiling.

"Well yes but...I now feel that I should be happy for the both of them, after all we still get along great. I can say I'll support them in the years to come."

I watched her look up into the full moon. She had a smile on her face.

Then all peace was interuppted. We heard a yell, that belonged to Kenshin himself.

"Kenshin!" Me and Nara chimed together.

Suzume and Ayame looked to me and Nara and has a curious look on their face.

"Cmon girls time to go inside!" I held out my right hand, and Suzume took it, and Ayame took Nara's hand.

We ran slowly but surely to make sure the younger ones could keep up. We knew the yell came from somewhere on the other side of the house, but we heard more muffled screams from Kenshin's room.

Nara's eyes widened and covered Ayame's ears, and I covered Suzume's. We overreacted Kenshin and Sano were just...having fun.

Nara decided to break the silence. "Okay cmon you three. Let's leave them alone!" She smiled and lead us away.

Little did we know, behind that door pain was being created, not love.

**Kenshin P.O.V**

As I heard Nara and Suki outside I tried to call for help, but Sanosuke's hand was tight around my mouth. No sound would escape from my mouth. I felt even more helpless when they left. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Why did this have to happen. If only Sano hadn't gone drinking earlier. A week before we get married, this had to happen.

Sano grabbed hold of my hair and ripped the band right out, pulling some strands of my hair out with it. I yelped and shut my eyes. Re-opening them when the pain subsided. I looked up into Sano's eyes with a begging look on my face. "Please Sano, n-no more!" I said.

"Shut it!" He yelled, slapping me across my face.

After an hour, I had felt so violated, and pain racked my entire body. I lay there, shivering holding myself and trying to contain my tears. Behind me, Sano re-dressed and looked at me.

"Son of a bitch." He said, then he left.

I cried. I turned to the door. "You traitor!" I yelled. Taking the gold band off my finger, and threw it at the door, pain came over me, and I collapsed. Darkness taking over and I passed out, still crying.


	2. Healing and Comfort

**WARNING: NARA FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND MINE DO ****NOT READ THE LAST LINE OF THIS CHAPTER. ****Everyone else feel free. Reveiw please!**

**Nara P.O.V**

I hadn't heard anything at all. For a long time. Suki kept looking at the door a few times, starting to make Ayame and Suzume more curious. I didn't want any of them to find out what was going on behind that closed door. Those three didn't know what was going on. But I did. Those screams I heard that were muffled. They weren't of pleasure. Oh no. They were yells of pain. And Sanosuke had gone out drinking. Suki had just turned 13, and Suzume and Ayame were too young to understand what...rape was. Suki knew of course what it was, but she hated it and couldn't stand it. So she wouldn't want to know, but now was the perfect time for her to learn what it did.

"Suki be a dear and take this to Kenshin okay?" I said with a smile, handing her the extra cup of tea I had poured, since I knew what I was going to make Suki do. This was going to make her go crazy. Kenshin and Suki...they were like brother and sister, the three of us were like family. She won't be able to handle it.

**Suki P.O.V**

I looked up to Nara. "Oh, sure.." I said, standing up, and smoothing my kimono. I took the cup from Nara and walked out of the room. I had heard a few doors slam. I wondered what happened. Probably Megumi-sensei mad again. She is helping me become a doctor like her, im not the best, but I know enough to treat small wounds, or make medicine for colds and fevers. It felt good to help those who were hurt or sick. And I liked it.

I smiled and put my hand on the handle to Kenshin's room. "Hey Kenshin! I brought you some-" I was caught dead off in my sentance. I dropped the cup behind m,e and ran into the room. "Kenshin!" I knelt beside him. "Kenshin are you okay?" I asked with concern and worry in my voice.

He awoke, slowly but surely, and looked at me with hurt eyes. "Suki-san..." He said when he saw me.

He looked so hurt, his right cheek was bruised, his arm had a red mark on it, and his breath was shaking. What had Sanosuke done to him? What had... oh my no. "Kenshin did Sanosuke..." I trailed off.

Kenshin looked to me, and turned onto his back, whimpering in pain when he had settled down on his back. "Let's just say it wa surprise sex I didn't want." He didn't want me to understand, but I knew what happened. Sanosuke was drunk, and had forced sex onto Kenshin. Rough and fast it looked. And now I could say, Kenshin had his first sex experiance in the wrong way...I couldn't handle it.

I was terrified to see him like this. "I'll go get Megumi-sensei." I said standing up, turning but looking at him over my shoulder. "Don't worry Kenshin. He won't hurt you for the rest of the night." I said walking to the door, but steppign on something. I moved my foot, and saw Kenshin's ring. I shook my head, my lips parted slightly, as I walked out the door.

Now I understood what rape was.

"Megumi-sensei!" I called, opening Megumi-sensei's door to find her writing at her desk. She turned to me, and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. How could I even start to tell her?

I explained what I saw, and she was up and following me to Kenshin's room, rage filling her eyes. She wasn't mad at me, Kenshin, or anyone. But Sanosuke, I couldn't blame her. Now I didn't want Kenshin to go through with the marriage. I wanted him to tell Sanosuke to get the hell out of his life, but i was young, and what I said wouldn't matter.

Nara was beside us, she didn't speak once.

"Kenshin how do you feel?" Megumi asked, cleaning up the blood leaking down Kenshin's legs.

"I feel sick, and my throats tight." He said.

**Nara P.O.V**

I could only sit there. Nothing else. I couldn't talk, comfort Kenshin, help Suki with the medicine making, or help Megumi with the higher end things. I could only sit there. Shocked.

Suki looked to me, and looked to Kenshin. "It seems he filled you up, how many-" it was questions she had to ask, so she would know how badly he was banged up.

"I swallowed more then he could fill me with."

Me and Suki looked to him. "Oh my god." We both said together.

"That sick son of a bitch." Suki said under her breath.

"Mitsuki. Come over here." Megumi commanded. She was serious. Using Suki's full name. She rose form her spot next to me, and walked to Megumi, silently moving, not making a sound.

Suki knelt down to Kenshin's side and looked to him. "やれやれどうかきちんと座ってください.. " I didn't know what she said at all, but Kenshin did. He tried to support himself up, but he failed. Suki let out a soft sigh, and put her arm behind Kenshin and helped him to sit up. She used their natural language. Was it something she didn't want me to know? Well anyway, it was personal I guess, didn't seem so though. (A/N: Nara isnt from Japan, she's from the Amazon, so she doesn't understand Japanese. And All Suki said was "Brother please try to sit up")

**Suki P.O.V**

Thankfully Kenshin drank the medications Megumi made. I felt so bad for him. "He really hurt you.." I said softly as he lay back down and was quickly asleep. I looked to Megumi, with worry in my eyes. She smiled softly. "Dont worry, the medications are doing their jobs. He'll have full strength in the morning. Up and walking I can promise you." She told me, I nodded.

I looked to Kenshin and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Kenshin." I picked up the glass and tray, and carried them out, then go ready for bed.

As I lay there in my room, I stared at my ceiling. What could Sanosuke be thinking right now? Kenshin will carry scars from tonight. But I hope...no I know, that me, Nara, Megumi, everyone will help him get over it. Before I left, I placed Kenshin's ring back on his finger. I'm sure he would have done it himself. I hope.

** And that's how conception happened...**

**AW CRAP I JUST GAVE AWAY THE REST OF THE STORY WITH THAT LAST LINE DIDN'T I!**


	3. A Problem

**Nara P.o,V**

The next morning felt dead and quiet. It was just me and Suki up. She hardly talked, but I knew she felt a little better then last night. I found Suki in the main room, looking at the haning on the wall. "12th year of Meiji, July 10th" She saw me, and returned to her ink drawing.

"What are you thinkign about?" I asked, sitting next to her. I looked at her drawing and my eyes widened. It was a drawing I'll have to admit. But what it was of. It was a picture of Sanosuke and Kenshin. Sano held Kenshin close to him, it looked as though he was protecting him. From who though was my only question. I shivered "Do me a favor and keep that stuff in your head." I said. She laughed. I took the brush form her hand and smiled. "Cmon let's get breakfast ready before everyone's up. She nodded and followed me.

"And an answer to your question is, my birthday was 5 days ago, we were all having fun, Sano and Kenshin were happy then. 12 days before getting married, now one stupid move from Sano and its almost gone."

I looked to her, understanding what she meant.

**Sanosuke P.o.V**

I can't believe I had done that to him. My saiai. My life. How could I hurt him like that? I remembered it perfectly. He screamed. He cried. He begged. And all I did was hit him. I wouldn't be surprised if he never forgave me. My head hurt beyond compare, but this was more important. I slid my clothes on quickly, not caring that they were messed and wrinkled.

I had to be quiet going by the kitchen, and had to be fast. I saw the squirt and Nara cooking, so I didn't have that much time to apologize to Kenshin before the squirt would come to wake him up. If he slept at all after last night. When both of them had their backs turned I rushed past the door. But just my luck. I ran right into Suzume. She looked up to me and smiled. I patted her head and whispered to her "Don't tell Suki and Nara I'm up. Got it?"

Suzume put a finger to her mouth and whispered "Secret safe!"

I ran past her and to Kenshin's room. I hesitated before opening the door.

There he was. He looked so much better then when I had left him last night. He wasn't naked, he wasn't crying, and he had a bandage from when I slapped him and left a bruise. I guess the squirt and opium lady had done their medical crap on him. He looked at ease now. I sat nexto to where he was asleep, and stroked his hair lightly, which was still down from when i yanked his hair tie out.

I took my hand back, when Kenshin started to wake up. His eyes widened at the sight of me. He sat up quickly, but yelled in pain when he sat up.

"Saiai calm down." I said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kenshin yelled. Yep. He was still mad.

"Kenshin. You do not know how sorry I am"

His eyes were now narrowed. "How can this one be so sure that's you talking and not your drunk other."

"Because if it was my drunk other, you'd be in pain. Please Kenshin know that I'm truly sorry!"

Kenshin looked away. He didn't know what to do, or if he could trust me.

I pulled him close to my body in a tight embrace. I was thankful when he didn't push away. And even more when he hugged me back. I kissed his hair and he looked up to me. "I love you, saiai."

"I love you too." He said resting his head on my chest again.

I grabbed his hair tie and and put his hair back, now he looked like the regular Kenshin I fell in love with, and still am in love with.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Said a voice from behind.

We looked at the door, and in the door, stood Suki, smiling. "How ya feel Kenshin?" She asked.

"Better. A lot. My backside still hurts though." He responded.

"That's inevitable. It will for the next day or two." She looked to me. "I haven't forgiven you, ad neither has Nara or Megumi-sensei. But now that Kenshin's in your arms, I think you can be slightly forgiven. Just for making him sad. The pain, well that will need to be forgiven at another time." She said.

I nodded. And understood what she meant.

"Now c'mon we got food on the table." She said leaving the room.

I looked down to Kenshin one last time and kissed him deeply. I smiled a little. "You still wanna get married in 7 days?" I asked with a smile.

Kenshin let out a soft laugh, and looked like he was considering it. "Yes." He said, before leaning and kissing me again.

"Enough with the love-fest my stomach will twist!" She was still there.

I turned and laughed. "Get outta here!" I laughed throwing a pillow, which she slid to the left and dodged.

"You missed!"

**Suki P.O.V**

Great. Kenshin was feeling better. Just like Megumi-sensei said he would. I went back into the kitchen. "Love-birds are back!" I said happily, taking the remaing two bowls of rice to the table. Nara smiled.

"That's great." She said.

I nodded, and watched Suzume and Ayame come in, still looking very tired. "Morning sleepy-heads!" I said. They waved and sat down. "Hey we don't tolerate sleepyness in this house!" I said, handing them each a glass of water. As soon as they took one drink they looked awake.

"Give them freezing cold water?" Nara asked.

"YUP!" I said cheerfully starting to sing a song to myself.

(A/N: The following lyrics belong to C-ute and Hello!Project not me!)

"Love the feelings My Darling  
That have increased I LOVE YOU  
Thought too My Darling  
Should I have stalled

I was still happy My Darling  
I'm scared of you I LOVE YOU  
Surely one day My Darling  
In the bad times that seems"

Behind me Suzume and Ayame clapped. "Good song!" Ayame said happily.

"Good song good song!" Suzume repeated.

I laughed.

"You should put that talent into something good." Nara said.

"Well I wanna sing that when Sano and Kenshin get married next week. Seems fitting about what happened last night, does it not?" I said.

"The 'I'm scared of you' part for like an hour last night." Nara said with a laugh.

Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi then entered the room.

"Mornin'." I said to each of them. Megumi looked tired as she held the news in one hand.

We all sat down to eat, but just as things were looking up, things took a turn for the worst.

"Oh my god!" Megumi said, practically chocking on her rice. We all looked up, concerned. I thought she was just acting all dramatical over something.

"What is it Megumi-sensei?" I asked putting my chopsticks down.

"The government has BANNED gay marriage."

Everyone's eyes widened.

At the same time, me and Sano yelled, after standing up.

"GODDAMN GOVERNMENT!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOH! Whats they gonna do now?**

**Transaltions:**

**Saiai- Beloved**

**Sensei- Teacher**


	4. Solutions and Doubts

**Kenshin P.o.V**

Everyone was quiet for a good while. Nobody dared make a move, except looking down. Everyone had stopped talking, eating, anything. Nara was the one to break the silence.

"Does anybody but me find it coincidence they do this a week before Kenshin and Sanosuke get married they ban gay marriage?" She said.

"What do we do now?" Suki said, looking to Nara, then me. She looked mad and shocked.

"We could go to Kyoto..." Megumi-sensei suggested.

I looked to her. It was probably banned there too. "I don't think that's a smart idea Miss Megumi, that I don't."

We thought for a good long while.

"I GOT IT!" Suki yelled, standing up.

Everyone's eyes turned to her.

"We'll have a secret one here. We got that extra room we aint usin (A/N: Hint hint LOL) so we'll have a secret wedding here!" She said, sounding confident and proud of herself.

"Squirt, do you have any idea how much trouble that can get us into?" Sano said.

"One, QUIT IT WITH THE SQUIRT THING. And two, you guys can just take off your rings when you go out! It's foolproof!"

"Not a bad idea..." Nara said.

"Then let's do it!" Suki said.

If anything, I'll be damned if anyone or anything is gonna stop me from marrying Sano. "I'm in." I said.

"I'm full of great ideas!" Suki said throwing a piece of fish in the air, but it landed off her nose and on the floor. She glared down and picked it up, tossing it her mouth.

Everyone laughed.

"Yeah you're full of 'em!" Sano said, ruffling her hair.

**Suki P.o.V**

Late at night, when we were sure everyone else was asleep, me and Kenshin sat outside, just talking and sitting there. I moved behind him, and undid his hair, starting to brush it out with my hands.

"So what made that idea pop into your head this morning?" Kenshin asked.

I stopped brushing for a minute. "Well no matter what I government says, I want you and Sano to get married. He makes you happy. I never knew how it felt. My parents and brother died in a fire that I only survived in. But now, I feel like I have my entire family back. You're like my brother, Megumi-sensei it like a mother to me, Nara is like a sister, and you and Sano are like brothers." I said.

"And your father?"

"...I hated him. I'm glad none of you are like him. He would quite often get drunk and beat me and mama." I said, gripping Kenshin's hair a bit too tight. I loosened my grip when I saw my hand all red.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I never knew."

"I don't like sharing my story"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your idea. I have a good feeling we will be able to pull it off, that I do."

I smiled and let out a soft laugh. "Heh. You're welcome."

** Sorry for the short chapter, couldn't really think of anything. Next chapter is finally putting Suki's plan into action and see if they get caught. It'll be up within the next 2 weeks, sometime in ther. Keep checkin' back and review! **


	5. Abuse, Tears, Yelling

6 days have passed since that day. I don't think once Kenshin and Sano have slept together. And most times, Kenshin would leave and just sit outside for a long time. Myself, Megumi-sensei, nobody has an answer to why he's distancing himself. I think it's cold feet about the wedding, Megumi-sensei says it's depression, and Nara thinks he's sick.  
I decided to take it into my own hands and find out.  
I slid open the door, and stepped outside, where it was raining outside, and Kenshin was sitting there.  
"Hey you feel like talking?" I asked, not using my usual playful tone. If anything I wanted Kenshin to tell me what was wrong, not push me away, like I had a feeling he would if I was too straightforward.  
"What's there to talk about.." he said blankly.  
"Y'know Kenshin we're all worried about you. So please, tell me what happened. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself since..."  
"Then you know why I'm acting different." He said, looking to me, and tears ran down his cheeks.  
I looked at him with a worried look, sat down next to him, and put my arm around his shoulder. 'I don't wanna see you like this. It makes me upset seeing you upset." I said, sighing,  
"You really want to know?" he said, not looking at me.  
"Yes. please Kenshin tell me. I want to know. I wanna know what he did to you." I said, knowing my answer would come.  
"Okay this is how it went down"  
~Flash back~  
-Kenshin POV-  
((I DID NOT WRITE THIS! MY BEST FRIEND WHO HATES THIS PAIRING WROTE IT FOR THE STORY BECAUSE SHE'S FREAKING AWESOME. EVEN THOUGH SHE HATES THE PAIRING SHE FOLLOWS UP WITH THE STORY ANYWAYS. SHES A GREAT LEMON WRITER AND IS TRYING TO TEACH ME SINCE I SUCK. ENJOY HER LEMON MAKING! 100% TO NARA FOR THIS!))  
Sano had been drunk and ripped the shirt that I had chosen to wear that day right off of my body. I tried to protest but in his drunken stupor he had ignored my pleas. I wanted to black out, to forget what was about to happen but I knew it would be in vain. There was no way I could stop him, my pleas went unheard and were returned with forceful abuse. Every time I cried out to him, I was slapped, or would find his hand tightly clasped upon my mouth, finding it hard to breathe.  
He had ripped the remaining clothes off my person, and proceeded to do the same with his as he forcefully threw me upon our bed. I didn't want it to happen this way, I had imagined it to be a romantic and emotion filled experience. The pain was unbearable, and though he abused me for my cries I couldn't find myself able to stop them.  
He flipped me upon my stomach, pushing me to my hands and knees as he positioned himself behind me. The pain of his entrance in me was unbearable and my cries earned me a hand over my mouth, and he ripped my hair tie out, yanking on the locks causing me to scream again in pain and shock.  
He entered me with such force and speed that I could feel my walls tearing and knew I would be bleeding before he was done. He rammed into me hard, forcing my face into the pillows, I clenched the sheets, trying to hold in my cries. Soon he withdrew and turned me over, I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and begged him to stop. He hit me. The force sent my head to the side and he entered me again, filling me with his semen.  
Soon I lost track of the time, finding myself kneeling before him as he rammed himself into my mouth. My throat would be sore from the treatment as well as my muffled cries of protest. But he paid no heed to them. He filled my mouth many times, holding my head upon him, forcing me to swallow the semen that threatened to choke me.  
Through out the time I could only wonder how he could do this to me. The ultimate betrayal. He threw me back onto the bed and I gripped the sheets as he entered me again with as much force as he could muster.  
I heard Suki, Nara, Suzume, and Ayame outside as they neared the room and I tried to call out for them to help me. But Sano covered my mouth again and followed it with a slap. I finally gave up my pleas, I could tell there was no way getting through to him this far in.  
When he finished with me and stood up I curled into a tight ball, traumatized over the experience someone I thought loved me had done to me. As he dressed quickly and walked out the door I screamed at him for being a traitor of my trust in him. I took off my engagement ring and threw it at him, hitting the door as he closed it quickly behind him.  
I quickly fell asleep from the tiring experience. Sobbing even in my dreams as I relived it.

((Now the rest i wrote ^^))

I looked to Kenshin. Tears formed in my eyes. I started to cry. How could he do that to him? It was too much to handle. Tears forcefully trailed down my cheeks. A loud yelp escaping my mouth a few times. My hand fisted to my heart from the aching pain. Before I knew it, arms wrapped around me. I wrapped my arms around Kenshin's waist and held onto him tight.

"I'm sorry Suki. I should never have told you that." He held onto me, as we both cried. I cried of fear, and grief. Kenshin cried of pain, and betrayal.

Nara P.O.V

I heard the sounds of crying and yelling. I quickly ran to the outside door, and opened it slightly. Seeing Kenshin holding onto Suki protectivly, as both of them were crying. From the looks of it, Kenshin had told her the trauma he endured a few nights past. I shut the door and sighed. Why did that have to happen? Right now I really felt like slapping Sano across the face with a salmon. ((SALMON SLAPPING FTW))

"Hey Nara. Mind if I talk to you?" Speak of the devil.

I turned to him with my eyes glaring. I opened the door slightly and whispered. "Look out there first."

Sano moved to my side. Seeing the two of them crying. He turned away.

I slid the door shut. "That's because of you. What you did to Kenshin. He just told Suki and she broke down crying because of what YOU DID to him! How could you! You promised you would back down from drinking and yet you still go out and get drunk off your ass! You make me sick Sanosuke! Nobody in this house has forigiven you! Sure Kenshin may have acted like it, kissed you a few times, BUT HE HASN'T FORGIVEN YOU. What you did was low and sick. He could hardly move for two days! He's luck to be up an-" I was cut off by a hand across my face.

"SHUT UP." He yelled.

I had a red mark on my face. I looked to him.

The door next to us quickly slid open. Suki looked in with bloodshot eyes, and tears still streaming down her face.

"N-Nara!" She said, runnign to my side. I knelt down to be eye level with her. She placed a hand on my now reddening skin, and then looked to Sanosuke. She was filled with rage. She ran to him, and tackled Sanosuke to the ground. ((SANO ABUSE FTW)) "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. YOU DON"T HIT WOMEN!"

As Kenshin watched them from the doorway, more tears fell from his eyes. He wiped off some tears with his sleeve, and then ran off.

Me and Suki turned where Kenshin had run off to. Suki grabbed ahold of Sano's neck, and picked his head up fro his neck, and slammed it onto the floor, before getting off him, and running to her room crying.

I stood up, and looked to Sano. "You make me sick. So sick!" I yelled, them storming off.

**Lots of conflict huh? Tons of Sano abuse as well. Well Sano is my 2nd favorite, but sometimes you just gotta slap him! Next chapters nto the wedding, but the one after that. Reveiw, and let us know how the lemon was, expect some lemon I wrote in chapter 7. One that's not rape. Where Kenshin actually agrees. **


	6. Updates

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School starts for me tomorrow but startin next week you can be expecting updates more sooner. AND ATTENTION RYDEN FANGIRLS! I AM GOING TO BE WRITING A RYDEN LEMON! POSSIBLY AFTER THIS STORY! IF YOU LIKE RYDEN, LEAVE REVIES FOR SUGGESTIONS! For all of you fans, heres a sneak peek at chapter 6, currently in the makings:

(in Sano's p.o.v.)

I held onto Kenshin close to my body, but he wouldn't stop struggling. I had hurt him so much this past week, and I wasn't about to forgive myself. I couldn't forvige myself. Hurting Kenshin was one of the worst things I could have ever done in my life.

''Let go of me." Kenshin's voice was cracked, and cold to the core. But I didn't listen, I held onto him, dispite all of his shoving and failed attempts to get away.

"Kenshin you don't know how sorry I am." I let my guard down for one second.

In that split second, Kenshin broke free, and finally in the past week stood up for himself. He raised his hand, and slapped me across the face. His face was tear-stained, his voice shaking, as if he was afraid I was going to force sex on him again. That same look he gave me that night. A helpess and pained look. It was back on his face and I hated it.


End file.
